Legion of Warriors Into the Unknown Sea Chapter 2
New Students, New Sensations It was a new day, and Aelita Hopper was being introduced to her new classmates. Her friends already knew who she was but the other students were awe-struck. She was something otherworldly, mystical, and ethereal. Some of the boys in the classroom were finding themselves entranced with her, but she had eyes for only one boy, being Jeramie. She had gotten into Kadic so easily, it seemed. But Jeramie was relieved that she could be in the real world again and away from XANA's influence. Aelita had nearly forgotten what a pleasure it was to be in class and learn different subjects once more. It was utter joy to be in the presence of the recently engaged Susanne Hertz, who had suddenly become even more jovial since this happened. Aelita still didn't understand many things about the real world, and was also inquisitive about how it worked. She knew she could always ask her friends any question she wanted to, but then there would be the questions even they couldn't answer, so she would often find herself in the library to satisfy her insatiable hunger for knowledge. After tiring herself out somewhat from delving into books for answers to questions about human-kind and Earth, she started to walk to her dormitory, which had just been selected for her. She didn't know if she would be having a roommate, but even if she did, she'd welcome her with open arms. Suddenly, she smelled a fresh, inviting fragrance in the wind. She remembered from her own world, they had a similar happening called "cloud congregation" and then "dancing water". Here it was called rain, and depending on how frequently it fell it was given different terms. The smell here on earth from the coming rain was similar to that on Lyoko. It was a fragrance she wished she could bottle and share with everyone because it was so pleasant and unique. There wasn't anything phony or pretentious about the rain, it was mother nature nourishing herself. That's all there was to it. As the rain fell, she began to dance and twirl in it, experiencing the slight chill it gave her. It was exhilarating, enjoyable and fun. But she had to get inside before getting potentially soaked. She walked inside of her room and another girl, who looked much like she did, was chatting on the computer and didn't notice Aelita had come in. "Excuse me ?", Aelita said, gently, trying to get the girl's attention. "Yes ?", Taelia questioned. "I don't mean to be rude, but it's rather late and I would like to be going to sleep, Taelia.", Aelita said, reading the magenta-haired girl's name-tag. "Oh…I didn't know you had a curfew here. I am still adjusting to the culture shock. It's different here than it is in Russia.", Taelia said, signing off with all of her friends and turning off the computer. Aelita was fascinated. She wanted to learn more about Russia but that would have to wait for another time. "I hope you tell me more about your homeland. I would so love to hear your stories, Taelia.", Aelita said, snuggling under her covers to sleep. "I would be honored to, Aelita. Goodnight.", Taelia said, clapping her hands to turn off the lights. The next day was a weekend, and most of the students were playing after they had their homework finished. Aelita was minding her own business listening to the birds sing merrily until Sissi grabbed her hand and beckoned her to follow her. "Where are we going ?", Aelita asked. "We're going to my room. I have some makeup I want you to try on…It would look smashing on you !", she said, eagerly. Aelita was caught up in the whirlwind named Sissi and wondering why she wanted to try some makeup on her. Aelita had never worn makeup so she didn't know what it felt like. "This is my dorm, make yourself at home.", Sissi said, getting out a kit that looked akin to a man's carry-around tool kit, only feminine in persuasion. Kumquat, Sissi's little Bull Terrier, didn't seem very interested. She was sleeping in her bed as she usually did, not bothered by the activity occurring in the room. "Is this the first time you've ever worn makeup ?", Sissi asked, inquisitively. "Yes. What is the purpose of it anyway ? I can understand women wanting to adorn themselves with jewelry, but does makeup have the same application ?", Aelita said. Sissi laughed momentarily and continued to highlight the Princess' face delicately. "Absolutely. It's meant to make us look even more beautiful, for a special occasion. You see, I'm planning on setting you and Jeramie up on a date. I have plenty of dresses you can choose for the evening. He has no clue how gorgeous you're going to look, boy oh boy ! He is going to be surprised !", Sissi said until she was finished. She whipped out a mirror and Aelita was astonished. Her violet eyes stood out even more than before thanks to the eye shadow, her cheeks were accented by the rose blush and her ruby lips shone in the light. "You're just about ready…Gosh…You are stunning.", Sissi said, almost as if she had been looking upon a living Pygmalion. Aelita blushed gently and giggled. As soon as Jeramie was brought to Sissi's dorm by Odd, Kiwi noticed Kumquat for the first time, but she simply walked in the opposite direction, making the human equivalent of a "harrumph" before sticking her nose in the air and sauntering off. Kiwi was heartbroken, and went to a corner, curled up and whined silently as he went to sleep. Jeramie's mouth nearly dropped as he saw Aelita looking even more like a Princess than before. "I feel like this is the prom !", he said, grinning from ear to ear. "We've arranged your escort. A limousine is waiting for you out front.", Sissi said, looking dreamily at Odd momentarily. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble.", Jeramie said. "After saving our bacon numerous times, you deserve it. Trust me !", Odd said, patting him heartily on the back. With that the two were lead outside and found the limousine. Elisabeth's butler, Lionel got out and let Aelita and Jeramie inside of the car. As soon as Lionel got back in, he sped away and took them to one of the ritziest restaurants in the area, Le Chateau Bleu. While others were enjoying their evenings playing games, reading books, fishing, sailing or flying kites, Aelita and Jeramie had returned from an extravagant dinner at Le Chateau Bleu. The two were more than happy to have enjoyed such a lavish supper and thanked Odd and Sissi for their present. "One of these days, maybe before we graduate, we could all go and celebrate. Hand to the heavens, that is some of the BEST food I have ever eaten.", Jeramie said. Aelita, who was getting accustomed to Terran cuisine, could concur with him. Matters were becoming more and more interesting. Aelita was hoping to experience more of Terran culture in time, and she indefiniately would. More and more, the world beyond Lyoko had entranced her, and she wanted to know as much as she possibly could. Written by'' Angie Y.'' and FlowerofAdversity Category:FanFiction Category:Legion of Warriors Into the Unknown Sea